I'm Still Here
by Spirit-Dreamer
Summary: A story about my character and Sesshoumaru...There's inukag pairing....blablahblah....


Author: This is a story about a gypsy witch and how she waited for so long for someone to notice her and love her. She found that love but he left her and now she awaits his return......This also involves Inu Yasha falling in love with Kagome.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------  
  
A lone form walked a path towards the sunset, she walked to the edge of the mountain looking at the beauty of nature, a lone tear rolling down her cheek. She was no great beauty herself, but she had an exotic look about her. She had a long mass of black hair which curled and waved. Her skin was the color of mocha lotte, her eyes as black as thunder clouds. She was alone in the world never truly there and never truly gone, she was waiting for something.....Waiting until the day her love will return to her........Sesshoumaru......  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------  
  
*Flashback a century ago* ---"I love you, Sesshoumaru", Leonay said to the man in her arms.  
  
He smiled a sad smile:-- " I love you too, my dear. But...."  
  
--"But what, my love?", the girl asked innocently as she ran her hands through his soft white hair, curling into his warmth.  
  
He gazed at Leonay softly then said something that would shatter her heart, :--" But...I'm sorry love, I must return to my fathers household. I do not know when I'll return, but I promise I will."  
  
--"Can't you bring me with you, please?", Leonay asked as tear formed in her eyes and rolled down her cheeks.  
  
--"I'm sorry but I cannot, my father would not allow it." Sesshoumaru replied as he put some distance between them.  
  
--"You promised me you'd never leave! And if you did have to, you'd bring me!, she said as she tried to hold back a sob. "You lied, you knew you could never bring anywhere with you! Why did u lie to me?!"  
  
--"I did not lie to you!", he growled his reply, his pride taking over." I'm sorry that this hurt, but I'm coming back!"  
  
--"I don't know if I can ever believe your promises know, you seem to never keep them", she said letting herself sob a bit.  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes grew cold after what she said, he blocked off his heart against her tears, knowing he would stay if didn't. --"I must leave know.....Goodbye." He said coldly and walked off with his servant trying to catch up. Leonay hadn't realized he left as she had fallen to the ground crying. --"Sesshoumaru?SESSHOUMARU!!!!" she cried out and began to run. She ran all through the forest screaming his name and stopped at the edge off the cliff. --"Sesshoumaru!", Leonay screamed out to his retreating back. But he did not turn when she called out to him.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, I'm sorry! I love you and I always will...Please come back to me Sesshoumaru!", she cried out, and yet he still did not turn around but continued onward. She stayed like that long after he disappeared , after the sun set and till the sun rise. She whispered one last word before leaving: --" Come back to me." *end on flashback*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Now she still wait for his return, not there and not really gone, crying many tears and sometimes heard in the wind her soft singing of being still there:  
  
I have a question to the world,  
  
Not an answer to be heard.  
  
All a moment that's held in your arms.  
  
And what do you think you'd ever say?  
  
I won't listen anyway...  
  
You don't know me,  
  
And I'll never be what you want me to be.  
  
And what do you think you'd understand?  
  
I'm a woman, not a girl  
  
You can't take me and throw me away.  
  
And how can you learn what's never shown?  
  
Yeah, you stand here on your own.  
  
They don't know me 'cause I'm not here.  
  
And I want a moment to be real,  
  
Wanna touch things I don't feel,  
  
Wanna hold on and feel I belong.  
  
And how can the world want me to change,  
  
They're the ones that stay the same.  
  
The don't know me,  
  
'Cause I'm not here.  
  
And you see the things they never see  
  
All you wanted, I could be  
  
Now you know me, and I'm not afraid  
  
And I wanna tell you who I am  
  
Can you help me be a man?  
  
They can break me  
  
As long as I know who I am  
  
And I want a moment to be real,  
  
Wanna touch things I don't feel,  
  
Wanna hold on and feel I belong.  
  
And how can the world want me to change,  
  
They're the ones that stay the same.  
  
They can't see me,  
  
But I'm still here.  
  
They can't tell me who to be,  
  
'Cause I'm not what they see.  
  
And the world is still sleepin',  
  
While I keep on dreamin' for me.  
  
And their words are just whispers  
  
And lies that I'll never believe.  
  
And I want a moment to be real,  
  
Wanna touch things I don't feel,  
  
Wanna hold on and feel I belong.  
  
And how can they say I never change  
  
They're the ones that stay the same.  
  
I'm the one now,  
  
'Cause I'm still here.  
  
I'm the one,  
  
'Cause I'm still here.  
  
I'm still here.  
  
I'm still here.  
  
I'm still here.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------  
  
Some people who heard her soulful songs seem think in there head" Thank god I'm not alone."  
  
Leonay would always begin her day watching the sunrise, singing her song that awoke the village bellow the cliff. She still awaits Sesshoumaru's return, believing that this time he won't break his promise even though it has been more then a century that he had gone. Leonay was no ordinary human, she was a gypsy witch and had grand powers, but she was held in a semi spirit form. She didn't have her heart since she had given it to someone and seemed that was the reason she was semi-spirit form. Some people say that the forest and the cliff she walked were cursed, because then had seen her sometimes during the sunrise or sunset. They had invented some legends , some were even half true. It started when an old man had walked through her forest and had seen her figure in its bellowing red, dark orange and gold robes  
  
Leonay looked towards the turn, seeying visitors enter the village and smiled when she heard the group arguing. But she saw love between a girl wearing weird clothing and a boy with cute little dog ears on his head. Some people say that Leonay was a spirit of love, whoever two enter her forest always seem to live happily ever after in lover. But the truth was, that after being alone without her love for a century, she liked to see others in love. Leonay looked at the pair again, smiling as she thought of a way to lure them to her forest.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Author: Well there's my first chapter.....how do you think this story will do ppl? R&R plz! Thanx for reading! 


End file.
